


L'archer

by Julindy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Character Death, Drama, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julindy/pseuds/Julindy
Summary: "Son bras était ferme, son geste sûr. Il tira." Mais la mort était là, toute proche... Trop proche... Trop tard...





	L'archer

**Author's Note:**

> Salut ! Et oui, encore un texte Drama-tragico-dépressif... Encore... (Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me soigne !)

Il courrait, plus vite que le vent, bouffée d'air frais sur la plaine, ombre fugitive. Filant à la suite de ses proches, derrière eux, devant eux, avec eux. A toutes jambes, d'aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Ce n'était même plus une simple course pour sa vie, mais belle et bien une fuite folle et désespérée. Il fuyait parce qu'ils étaient poursuivis. Traqués comme des bêtes sauvages, que l'on chasse pour le plaisir. Il courrait parce que la mort est là, toute proche. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi près, recouvrant tout de son manteau de noirceur et d'horreur. Elle les entourait, les enserrait dans l'étreinte de fer de ses bras gelés. Et sous le chaud soleil de cette journée de printemps, il avait froid.

Il courrait encore, avalant les mètres et les dénivelés, heurtant les pierres et glissant sur l'herbe. Puis il s'arrêta, haletant, le souffle court et le cœur battent à tout rompre. Tournant la tête à gauche, puis à droite, il ne put que constater l'inévitable. Ils étaient encerclés. Il n'y avait plus d'issues. Une drôle de sensation lui tordit les entrailles. Ils étaient condamnés, il le savait, il le sentait dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Douloureuse conscience. Mais il ne se rendrait pas sans combattre, et il emporterait ses ennemis avec lui dans sa tombe, il en faisait le serment. Il ne connaissait ni la lâcheté ni la peur, même face à la mort inéluctable. Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas dans son sang. La fierté et le courage – l'orgueil de ses ancêtres peut-être – coulaient dans ses veines, presque aussi densément que le sang. Il était un nain. L'un des nains de la glorieuse ligné de Durin. Et il ne sera pas dit qu'il s'était rendu sans combattre. Les histoires chanteront durant des siècles l'histoire de la compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield, et il en aura fait partit. Aussi brièvement que ce soit.

Il n'attendit pas l'ordre de son oncle, et déjà il était en position. Il s'avança de quelques pas, fermement, dépassant la ligne que formaient ses compagnons. Positionna correctement ses pieds, bien parallèles, son poids également répartis sur chaque jambe. Fléchit les genoux, en un mouvement infime, à peine perceptible. Tira une flèche de son carquois. Banda son arc. Tira sur la corde, jusqu'à ce que les plumes de l'empennage blanc effleurent sa joue en une douce caresse. Visa l'orc le plus proche, la hideuse créature qui s'approchait de son frère par derrière. Cruelle erreur. Il sentit le vent sur sa figure. Ajusta sa position, quelques centimètres plus à droite. Son bras était ferme, son geste sûr. Il tira.

La fine tige de bois soigneusement taillée vola dans les airs, vive, agile et rapide. Mortelle. La flèche atteignit sa cible en son cœur, attaque d'une précision effarante. La pointe de métal s'enfonça parfaitement dans le défaut de l'armure, perçant la chair, faisant jaillir le sang. Et lui, en archer accomplit, voyait le moindre détail de cette mise à mort soigneusement orchestrée. Une mort qu'il distribuait allégrement de sa propre main, comme un dieu vengeur, dans l'unique but de se protéger lui et les siens. Alors il arma de nouveau son arc. Et tira.

Les flèches fusaient, les unes après les autres, comme autant de dagues acérées. Et toutes sans la moindre exception faisaient mouche. Chaque fois que ses doigts marqués par les cals donnés par la pratique relâchaient la corde, un ennemi autour de lui tombait. Orc ou warg, peu importait, c'était du pareil au même. C'était toujours une victoire en plus, une menace de moins. Le seul but qu'il s'était donné. Alors il continuait et tirait, encore et encore.

Usant la pulpe de ses doigts, qui rougit peu à peu, fendillant la peau fragile de ses extrémités, qui lentement se couvrirent de sang. Mais il ne sentait pas le liquide chaud et épais qui coulait sur ses mains déjà moites. Ni les perles de sueur qui roulaient sur son front plissé par la concentration et par l'effort. Les muscles de ses bras qui le tiraient, ses jambes tétanisées, et toutes les courbatures qui peu à peu gagnaient son corps tout entier. Son souffle écourté et difficile, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, sa vision qui se faisait trouble. Il était un guerrier certes. Un guerrier fort, endurant et résistant. L'un des meilleurs probablement. Mais vint le moment où l'effort n'était plus supportable, pour quiconque.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, malheureusement. Ce que tous avaient intimement craint, tout en refusant d'y penser, de l'accepter. Sauf lui peut-être, le seul suffisamment lucide sur la situation. C'était une erreur de ne pas l'être. Pas dans une quête aussi dangereuse que celle qu'ils menaient. Alors intérieurement, il s'était déjà préparé à toutes les éventualités, bien avant que ce jour n'arrive. Quand il avait empoigné son arc plus tôt, le malaise avait prit possession de lui. Et en cet instant fugitif où tout se jouait, il était prêt. Et tout bascula

Une erreur de jugement. Une trajectoire erronée. La fatigue qui s'accumulait. L'adrénaline faisant trembler ses mains. Une brusque bourrasque de vent. L'accumulation d'un tout peut-être ? Toujours est-il qu'il rata sa cible. Très largement. Sa flèche n'effleura même pas l'orc, qui toisait le jeune nain d'un air goguenard. Pour autant que l'on puisse déceler un quelconque sourire sur le visage d'un orc. Mais ça, il ne le voyait pas. Sa vision s'était brouillée, son regard perdu. Tout était assourdit, comme entouré de brume, et la seule chose qu'il percevait avec netteté était sa flèche, dont l'empennage d'un blanc pur tranchait avec vigueur dans les hautes herbes brunâtres de la plaine. Il la fixait, sans la lâcher du regard. Son bras retomba inconsciemment le long de son flanc. Ses doigts crispés s'écartèrent, lentement, et son arc tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il ne le vit pas, ne l'entendit pas, ne le sentit pas. Quelques secondes. Il était faible. Faible et vulnérable. Quelques secondes, mais qui suffirent amplement.

Égaré dans ses pensées obscures, oublieux du monde autour de lui, il ne vit pas la flèche qui fonçait sur lui. Oui, une flèche. Perdu dans sa transe, il avait oublié le fait pourtant élémentaire que les orcs savaient également manier l'arc. Stupide inattention. Fatale inattention. Il n'en prit conscience que trop tard. Mais c'était déjà finit. Il n'entendit pas son frère qui hurlait son nom d'une voix désespérée. Ni son oncle dont la plainte résonna, comme le fracas d'un orage. Ni la compagnie toute entière qui poussait des cris de désespoir et d'horreur. Il était comme sourd. Mais par contre, il entendit avec une précision accrue le bruit de la flèche s'enfonçant en lui.

La peau qui se déchirait sous l'impact, plaie béante s'ouvrant en deux, le muscle qui cédait sous la pression. Le bois, qui dans son mouvement encore plein d'élan battait contre son armure. Le sang qui giclait, puis coulait lentement sur sa poitrine en un abondant flot écarlate. Son cœur, qu'il entendait battre furieusement dans ses oreilles, tel le grondement sourd des tambours de guerre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait la perception pleine et entière de son corps. La première fois… et la dernière…

Ses jambes vacillèrent soudainement, prisent d'une mollesse insoupçonnée, et ployèrent sous le poids qu'elles n'arrivaient plus à soutenir. Ne pouvant plus lutter davantage, il se laissa tomber en arrière et s'écrasa au sol dans un son mat. Sa poitrine montait et descendait en un mouvement haletant, ses poumons cherchant à arracher un dernier souffle de vie. Se faisant, la pointe en fer, cruellement précise, s'enfonça un peu plus dans son corps. Il aurait presque pu jurer la sentir effleurer son cœur, dans une dernière caresse mortelle. Il sentit le gout de rouille du sang dans sa bouche, atroce et écœurant, et il chercha à le recracher. En vain. Le soleil se fit trop éblouissant pour ses yeux, malgré lui embués de larme, et il les ferma. C'est alors que l'ironie de la chose le frappa, et ses lèvres vermeilles tressautèrent en un ultime rire sarcastique. Il était un archer. Et il était vaincu par une flèche. Tout le paradoxe de sa vie, résumé en quelques mots, quelques secondes.

Alors il sourit, de ce sourire à la fois doux et malicieux dont il avait le secret. Et sans bruit expira.

**Author's Note:**

> OS publié initialement sur Fanfiction.net le 14/04/2015.


End file.
